Tout ça pour ça
by LegMa
Summary: Tout ça pour ça... mais pour quoi ? A vous de le découvrir... terminée !


**Auteur :** LegMa

**Genre : **OS

**Ship : **bah shweir …

**Résumé : **Faut faire un choix et malheureusement ce n'est pas toujours le bon.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

**Note : **J'en avais assez qu'on mette toujours la faute sur son dos, alors j'ai inversé les rôles pour une fois.

Voilà, bonne lecture ^_^

************************

**Tout ça pour ça **

Il faisait sombre dehors, en ce mois de novembre. Le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait fortement, la pluie ne cessait ne tomber…

C'était un temps qui ne rendait pas tout le monde heureux.

Et cela se voyait notamment dans ce couple. On pouvait voir sur leurs visages, que la journée était loin de s'égayer.

Le jeune homme se trouvait debout, face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine et emprisonnés de ses bras. Elle paraissait si fragile en cet instant et pourtant…

Quant à lui, il était si froid ! Bien droit, le regard noir de colère et la mâchoire crispée.

Une phrase raisonnait encore dans leurs têtes, rien qu'une seule qui avait rendu cette ambiance pesante.

« Tu dois faire un choix ! »

C'était cette phrase qui les avait amener dans cette ambiance !

Elle avait été prononcée sans hésitation… Et pour cause, elle avait été réfléchie, repassée à mainte reprise dans la tête depuis des semaines. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était enfin dite à la personne concernée.

Elle avait été sous le choc à l'entente de ces mots.

Comment pouvait-elle faire un choix ?

- On s'était mis d'accord, il me semble !?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais uniquement pour quelques jours, le temps de trouver un moyen de leur dire et…

- Et ce moyen on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé, alors arrêtes !

- C'est faux, et tu le sais ! Plusieurs fois on avait l'occasion d'en parler mais tu as toujours détourné le sujet ! Tout ça pour ton travail… Tu dois faire un choix.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant puis alla poser son regard sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. La pluie glissait lentement sur le carreau, telle la larme qui coula sur sa joue.

- Je ne peux pas.

Une autre larme vint alors rouler sur sa joue quand elle ferma les yeux.

- Alors tu préfères passer ton travail avant nous ?

- C'est le seul moyen de te protéger, tu le sais…

- Mais je me fiche de ta protection ! Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher, de faire attention aux mots que je prononce quand je m'adresse à toi ou de me retenir de t'embrasser quand j'en ai envi… Je veux être comme tout les autres couples, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour toi ?

- Je te l'ai dis, déjà ! Je ne veux pas passer devant la commission afin qu'ils te suppriment également ton poste !

Le jeune homme était énervé et fit les cent pas devant elle. Puis il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Je n'ai pas envi de m'engueuler avec toi, à cause de cette histoire.

- Moi non plus, et c'est pourquoi je te demanderai de bien vouloir quitter mes quartiers.

- Quoi ?

- C'est fini John !

- Je viens de te dire qu'on oublier cette histoire, et toi tu…

- Je ne veux plus faire semblant, et si tu n'es pas capable de faire un choix alors… je préfère arrêter tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi.

- Elizabeth, ne fais pas ça…

- J'ai su faire mon choix John, tu aurais dû être capable de faire le tien !

Le militaire la regarda, surpris par cette annonce. Il ouvra la bouche pour lui énoncer plusieurs raisons de ne pas faire ça mais… aucuns sons ne réussirent à sortir.

Il fit un signe de tête puis tourna les talons.

Il passa la main devant le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes et avant de sortir de la pièce, il la regarda une dernière fois.

Elle fixait une fois de plus, la fenêtre et son visage ne laissait paraître aucun doute… Elle avait fait un choix et lui n'avait pas su faire le bon.

Il avait fait passer son poste de militaire avant sa relation avec la dirigeante, et ça… il le regretterait un long moment, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, car la réponse serait toujours la même…

Il passa le seuil et disparut dans le couloir.

La porte se referma à sa sortie, sur une histoire qui aurait pu bien finir.

Une fois de plus, le mois de Novembre ne se débarrassera pas des on-dit. Il sera toujours le mois le plus difficile à supporter…

**FIN **

************************

**Voilà ! Alors ? Ça ne vous fait pas du bien de voir que pour une fois ce n'est pas la faute de Elizabeth si la relation tourne mal ?? Je dois dire que pour moi, ça me donne le sourire ^^ Sinon, j'espère que vous aurez aimé… libre à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^_^**

**Bisous, et bonne journée ! **


End file.
